as time go's by
by sochra
Summary: Xander hates the way his friends and family treat him. He just want a place where his loved for who he is. We all now what can happen when you wish opp on a helmouth.
1. Chapter 1

_**So to make this clear I don't own any thing!**_

_**This will be slash (male/Male) **_

_**I'm dyslectic and English isn't my first language so pls forgive me for mistakes I like to thank my beta for willing to proof read this stuff**____**. **_

_**That's about all the thing you need to know so enjoy. **_

Prologue: 1997

Xander was furious. How dare that bloodsucker offer him to that bleached wonder? He was a part of the team, not some happy meal on legs for Billy idol wantabes. He hated his life, his friends saw him as a beast like all the things that go bump in the night, and his parents thought of him as a waste of food and space.

Xander hit the nearest thing, which happened to be a stone wall.

"Fuck!" Xander screamed.

Cradling his hand, he sat down against the wall. "I wish I was somewhere people wanted and loved me."

He sighed. Out of nowhere, a dark figure appeared.

"As you wish so it shall it be," The demon said.

Xander jumped up ready to run away as fast as he could. When suddenly, he had the feeling that was the same as if someone hit his head with a baseball bat and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

5

_**So to make this clear I don't own any thing!**_

_**This will be slash (male/Male) **_

_**I'm dyslectic and English isn't my first language so pls forgive me for mistakes I like to thank my beta for willing to proof read this stuff**____**. **_

_**That's about all the thing you need to know so enjoy. **_

_Italics= thoughts _

Chapter 1: 1874 (Xander 16/ William 21)

When Xander woke up his back was wet and hurt like hell. The same went for every other part of his body, especially his head. But it wasn't the pain that had woken him up. Somebody was tapping his cheeks.

"Sir? Excuse me sir are you alright?" Xander heard a voice that reminded him a little of Giles asking him.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a soft face and blond, soft looking curls. The boy in front of him looked like he was 18 and he was beautiful. _"I didn't just think another boy was beautiful," _Xander thought.

"You are awake? Great. Can you stand?" the boy asked. Xander sat up, just to see the world spinning around him.

"Take it easy," the stranger said. "It looks like you have a nasty head wound. Give me a sign when you're ready to stand."

When the world stopped spinning, the other teen help Xander up. Xander was standing with the boys arm around his waist, and his arm around the blond's neck. Through the wet fabric of his shirt, Xander felt the warmth of the boy's body. In an instant Xander felt safe. Xander knew it was ridiculous feeling safe in a stranger's arms. No matter how cute he was. _"And I really need to stop thinking of him as cute and beautiful. I'm not gay. Well maybe for Johnny Depp, but who isn't gay for that one?" _

"Don't worry," the boy holding him said. "My house is just down the road. You can rest there."

The boy was right, his house was only three houses down, but because of Xander's spinning head it took them almost fifteen minutes to get there. They entered the house through the kitchen. A woman about the same age as his own mother was standing with her back to them.

"Willy? Is that… Oh my. What happened to him?" the woman asked when she turned around.

"I don't know mother," the blonde said. "I found him down the road. It looks like he has a head wound."

"Oh dear poor boy. Bring him up to the guest room so we can clean him up and look at his injuries."

The boy pulled Xander up some stairs. When Xander was put in a bed, he immediately fell asleep.

When Xander woke up this time, he was considerately more conferrable then the last time. His head still hurt like hell and he had an uncomfortable feeling in his right leg. But he was warm, and as long as he lay still, his back and ribs didn't hurt as much as before. The room wasn't spinning anymore. That must be a good sign. After around ten minutes, the door opened. The blond boy walked in.

"You're awake," the teen said. "How are you feeling?" he asked with a shy smile.

"Better," Xander said. "Thank you."

"It's nothing. Couldn't leave you for dead," the other said. "I'm William by the way. William Pratt." William held out his hand.

"I'm Alexander Lavelle Harris. But they call my friends call me Xander." He introduced himself.

"Lavelle? You're French?" William asked.

Xander laughed. "No. I'm a California boy born and raised," he told the boy in front of him.

"You are from America?" William asked him.

"Yeah, aren't we in America?"

The blond gave Xander a strange look. "No we are in London," he said.

"_I'm in England? How did I get here?" _Xander thought while looking around.

He realized that when he looked at the furniture it reminded him of Giles' antique chair. His eyes drifted to the boy next to him. The boy's clothes didn't look anything a teen from 1997 would wear. Xander felt uncomfortable

. "William? What's the date?" he asked.

"Thirty-first of October," William answered.

"What year?"

At that William gave him a weird look. "1874," he said.

Xander paled. "No no no!" he whispered.

"Alexander? Are you alright?" the other boy asked him.

When Xander looked up, he saw worry in the boy's eyes. His chest heated up when he saw the concerned way that he looked at him.

"Yeah," Xander said. "Just tired. Maybe I will remember more after some sleep."

William looked a little disappointed. But he still smiled at him. "Of course, you have a lot of healing to do."

Before William left, he squeezed Xander's shoulder. The warmth Xander felt when the boy held him returned. "Thanks William." Xander told him, right before the blond left. William smiled at him.

When Xander was left alone, he started to think thing through. He was trying to make a plan. _"__Okay,__ the facts first. I'm apparently not in Sunnydale any more. I'm not even in my own time. For some reason William makes me feel save. And last but not least, I have no idea if and how I can return to my own time. I can't tell what happened to William and his mother. I need a story. They always told me that the best lies are close to the truth. So I leave demon's and time travel out of it and tell them I got hit in the head and have no idea how I got here." _Xander felt pleased with his plan. He turned around in the comfy bed and fell asleep. The next week was more of the same. Xander would wake up and most of the time, William was sitting next to his bed. They talked about all kind of stuff. Well William talked while Xander listened and saved all the information he could use to survive in this time.

After three day's Mrs. Pratt vised him. The visit was strange, to say the least. The woman sat by his side just like her son did. "So a visitor from the hellmound?" she asked him the minute he opened his eyes.

Xander felt shocked. _"How did she know?" _Apparently his thoughts where written on his face, because Mrs. Pratt smiled while laying her hand on his shoulder. The same way her son always squeezed when he left Xander's room.

"Don't worry I'm not a demon, and I know you are human too," she said."

"How?" was all Xander managed to say.

"I lived there once," she said. "I had a twin sister. She got her calling when we were thirteen. She left for America and I followed like I always did. We lived in Sunnydale for five years before a vampire got her. She made me promise I wouldn't stay to fight, but that I would take Harold back to England. Harold was her watcher; he was only three years older than we were and Cassie knew we had feeling for each other. So I did as I promised and came back. Harold and I got married. Three years later, when William was only 2 months old, Drusilla, the vampire that got Cassie, found us. She was mumbling about the stars that told her she didn't kill the whole slayer. Harold saved us. He didn't kill her, but he was able to erase part of her memory right before she broke his neck."

Xander had stayed quiet during Mrs. Pratt's story. Now that she apparently was done, he felt free to ask her something. "But how did you know I came from there?" he asked the older woman.

"Cassie and I were twins. Identical twins to be exact. Well almost identical. I don't have a slayer's strength or healing ability. But I have the same kind of instinct when it comes to the magic stuff. I can feel it, just like I can feel demons. An hour before Will brought you in my instincts went crazy. I just knew something magical happened. Then Will brought you in and you just smelled like hellmouth." At that Xander uncomfortable smelled his own armpits. Mrs. Pratt laughed. "Don't worry the smell is almost gone. But your magic is cleaning that up as we speak."

At that Xander felt the need to correct her. "No. No magic in the Xan-man 100% completely normal. Nothing mystical about me. Just plain normal Alexander Harris," he told her. Mrs. Pratt smiled at Xander's babbling.

"Oh. My boy how wrong you are. You have one of the strongest magical cores I ever felt," She told him. Xander didn't believe her as far as he could throw her. But he wasn't about to go telling the woman who was looking after him that she was nuts. So he changed the subject.

"Does William know?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Harold and I didn't want to burden him with the knowledge. We would have told him when he was old enough to enter the watcher program, but then his father died and I wanted him to live a normal life as long as possible."

Xander just nodded. Mrs. Pratt and Xander talked for another hour or so about life on the helmouth. Right before she left, she took one of Xander's hands between her own.

"You know what my biggest wish is?" she asked the boy in the bed. Xander shook his head no. "I always wish William would be truly happy. All his life he looked like he missed something. But this last week I didn't find that sadness in him anymore. Please don't let fear and other people ruin that. Ok Alexander?" Xander just blinked while Mrs. Pratt stood up and left his room, leaving alone with his thoughts.

Xander freaked out for about two hours before he just gave in to his feelings. He was falling fast and hard for the blond. It wasn't just his looks. When Xander got to know the other better, his feelings just grew. When William had told him he was twenty-one Xander didn't believe it at first. He looked so innocent. Probably a result of a demon free life. _"William may be a little shy but when he talked about stuff like poetry he just seems to grow," _Xander thought_. "That passion the boy held inside of him. How would it be to have that directed on him? Those blue eyes' looking at him like he was the only thing in his world. Williams's ink stained hands on his body." _

That thought went straight to his crotch. He led his own hand travel down, imagining it was Williams's hand. It was messy and fast, and after only three strokes, Xander came with Williams name on his lips. After a vised to the bathroom, his brain started to work again. _"So apparently I'm in love with William. It doesn't sound as weird as I thought it would. I have his mother blessing or at least I think I have. But how do I get him to feel the same. These aren't exactly liberal times. If I just come out and say how I feel I will scare the crap out of him. He probably never wants to see me than."_ That thought made his chest hurt. "_So if I can't have him as a lover I will keep him as close as possible so that he will be my friend. No, my best friend. Maybe in time my feelings will be returned."_

So that was his plan, love the other boy and hope for more than friendship one day. It hadn't worked with Buffy, but maybe the universe would throw him a bone for once. When he exited the bathroom, the object of his thoughts was sitting beside his bed. "Hey. How are you today?" the blond asked him, that shy smile on his face. The concern in his voice made Xander feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He almost spilled the beans right there, telling the boy "I love you." But he swallowed the words right before he spoke them.

"Great. Thank you," he said instead. "I was wondering if you could lend me some clothes. I would like to go out today. But I don't think an undershirt is the best choice for that."

William smile grew wider "Of course. Come with me; you're a little wider in the shoulders, but Mrs. Jenkins next door always gives me her son's clothes. I think we can find something that fits there." Xander smiled and followed the blond to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So to make this clear I don't own any thing!**_

_**This will be slash (male/Male) **_

_**I'm dyslectic and English isn't my first language so pls forgive me for mistakes I like to thank my beta for willing to proof read this stuff**__**. **_

_**That's about all the thing you need to know so enjoy.**_

_**So i'm going on a Holiday so i wont be able to write next week i apologize but there will bee no uploads for 2 weeks at least.  
**_

_Italics= thoughts _

Chapter 2: 1875 (Xander 17/ William 22)

Xander was walking home. He was quite happy whit his new life.

Mrs. Pratt got him a job as an apprentice with a master woodworker. To his own surprise he was very good at it. She also got him a room. It was small but clean. The owner liked him so he always got someone to talk to when he went down to eat. Every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday he trained with Edmund Gilles. Edmund taught him different fighting style his muscles where building up from all the hard work and training. Mrs. Pratt wanted him to see a friend of hers about his magic, but Xander still didn't believe he had any, so he didn't see the point in it.

Xander loved the low demon population of his new home. He didn't go out without a stake, but he didn't need it all that much; one or two times a week instead of every night was I big improvement in his books.

William and he where great friends, he never had a friend like him before. And he loved it. William waited for him at the towns square every evening. They would walk together to the pub where his room was above. Some nights they just stayed downstairs having a few drinks. Or a game with the other towns men. Other nights they went straight up. They would sit in his room while William read his poems to him. Xander loved those nights as much as he hated them. Listening to Williams's soft voice was the most relaxing thing ever, but he needed to stay focused or he would blur out his feelings and never see his love again. It hurt to be around him, but he knew it would hurt more to be alone, so he spoke as little as possible on those nights.

He was walking to the square when he heard the same voice he was fantasizing about screaming. Xander started running towards the screaming. When he arrived, he saw three vampires cornering William. Xander felt a rage flowing through his body.

"Nooo," He screamed. A surge of power went through him and three stakes of pure white light came out of his hands. Each one found a vampire and turned them to dust.

Xander didn't take the time to wonder about this. He went straight to the boy huddling in the corner.

"Ohmigod, Lee? Are you okay?" William just looked at the brunet in front of him.

"They bit me," He stammered. "And then their faces. And you…. Lex? Are you an angel?" Xander smiled at William.

"No love, I'm not an angel." Xander hauled William up and put his arm around the blond's waist. He brought the boy to his room. After that he sent a message to Mrs. Pratt explaining her son knew about the things that go bump in the night. And the fact that he was too weak to go home meant that he would stay at Xander's for the night.

The boy in his bed had lost a lot of blood. But at least it wasn't enough to make him pass out. Blue eyes where locked on Xander's every move. Xander put a glass of water against William's lips. When he pulled away, Williams hand grabbed his wrist. Xander felt his hart clenched.

"Lex," William began. "I thought I was going to die."

Xander wanted to say something, but William shook his head no.

"Lex. I'm not stupid. I read enough to know what they were. If you weren't there I would be dead. I knew I was gonna die. And you know what the scary thing was?" William asked him. Xander just shook his head. "The scary thing wasn't dying but to know that you didn't know what you meant to me. You're probably going to hate me after this, but I need you to know."

Xander was waiting for the rest of Williams's speech when he felt the blond pull him down. Xander felt soft lips caressing his. It was over in less than a second. William looked at his hands mumbling excuses.

"I'm sorry Lex. I think I love you." After saying this, William closed his eyes he didn't want to see the hate in Xander's eyes. When he felt a hand on his cheek, it wasn't the slap he expected, but a soft cares on his cheekbones.

"Lee open your eyes, please." Xander whispered. Slowly, William opened his eyes; when they were completely opened, Xander lowered his head and kissed the blond. This one lasted until Xander was in need of air. His hand stayed on the others cheek and he smiled while he lifted his head.

"Lee. You never apologize for love," he told William. "I love you more than anything. Now please sleep. You need it. We will talk more when you wake up," he promised. William smiled and closed his eyes.

"Don't let me go, Lex," the poet whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Xander didn't sleep that night. He just smiled and looked at his beautiful boy's face. Finally something was working out for him. Somebody loved him as much as he loved them.

The next day was a Sunday so Xander didn't need to go to work. He and his boy could spent the whole day together. That thought made Xander smile even more.

William woke up with a smile on his face.

"Hi," Xander whispered, pushing a curl back behind Williams's ear.

"Hello," William smiled back. "So it wasn't a dream then?" He asked. Xander kissed the blond before speaking.

"No, not a dream. You're stuck with me now," he whispered in William's ears. William smiled but it went serious very fast.

"And the vampires trying to eat me. They were real to?" he questioned. Xander just nodded.

"So? How did you do that light thing with your hands?" Xander looked up, he had not thought about that.

"To be honest I have no idea," The brunet started.

"I just felt warm and I needed to save you. The next thing I know, I was shooting light beams out of my hands like I'm was one of the x-men or something," the babble was getting to full speed now.

"I don't do stuff like that. I'm normal human, Xander. The Zepo and doughnut boy. Not magic light, vampire killer boy. I …." when Williams lips came crashing down on him mid babble he stopped.

William came back up from the kiss.

"Better?" he asked. Xander nodded and William smiled.

"So? Do you think you can explain the things you do, now? But please don't forget to breath," he asked. So Xander started to explain everything he knew about demons, vampires, and all the other nastiest in the dark. He also told William to talk to his mother. After that he crawled into bed with the blond and pulled him against his chest. Xander's nose buried in the soft curls of the other man.

"I wanted to do this for so long," he told William. The blond smiled and kissed the younger men's chest.

"You know I feel save here," he said snuggling deeper in the embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

8

_**So to make this clear I don't own any thing!**_

_**This will be slash (male/Male) **_

_**I'm dyslectic and English isn't my first language so plz forgive me for mistakes I'd like to thank my beta for willing to proof read this stuff**____**. **_

_**That's about all the thing you need to know so enjoy. **_

_Italics= thoughts _

Chapter 3: 1876 (Xander 18 / William 23)

"Lex, wake up," William called to his lover. Xander pulled William back in bed with him.

"Don't wanna," Xander grumbled. "Can't touch you outside this room. I like touching you. Never wanna stop it." William struggled out of Xander's embrace.

"You can touch me during combat training. Mr. Giles is already downstairs," William told him. "And he brought Edna. So I can watch her while you, Miss Wales and Mr. Giles do all your magic stuff."  
Xander groaned but got up. "Alright. I'm up. Don't want to keep Ed and his princess waiting," he said while pulling up his pants.

William smiled at him. "You know Mr. Gilles hates it when you call him that."

"Yea. It's my life goal to irritate stuffy old English men called Gilles," Xander joked.

"So get up and do your job." William pulled him up. When Xander stood up he felt something pull at him from the inside. The brunet collapsed.

"No!" Xander screamed. "I'm not going!" Tears where welling up in the teens eyes. William fell next to the brown haired boy and put his arms around him. As soon as the arms enveloped him, the pain stopped.

"What was that?" William asked. Xander sat up holding onto William's arms, close to him.

"I don't really know," Xander told him. "I think I need to talk to Miss Wales and Gilles."

"Lex? Did this happen before?" the blonde asked, worried.

Xander sighed. "Just once but it wasn't this strong," Xander told honestly.

"When?" William questioned, worry clearly audible in his voice.

"Lee don't worry. It's over now. After training I will talk to Miss Wales and everything is gonna be alright. The last time this happened was a year ago. So I think we have time." He pulled William in a hug and gave the other man a kiss on his curls. "Now come on, I want to get all sweaty with you."

The boy's went downstairs. Edmund was sitting at the dining table.

"Ed! When Miss Wales comes in we need a meeting," Xander yelled as soon as he saw the older man.

"Really, boy? Is respect completely gone in the future?" Edmund asked.

"It is in sunny California. But don't worry England is still nice and proper. Well, except for the punks of course." Edmund rolls his eyes. Xander always said the same thing.

An hour later, the boys were ready with their hand to hand combat training. Both Xander and William were red and sweaty.

"Great job, boys," Edmund said. "Don't forget tomorrow is target practice. So I want you to practice loading your crossbows tonight." William and Xander nodded. When they entered the living room, Mrs. Pratt and Miss Wales where drinking tea. William got attack by a small blond hurricane.

"Willy! You gone play with me now?" the girl asked. William pulled the girl up and twirled her around before putting her back down.

"Look sweetie we need to talk with your dad and Miss Wales. But after that you can play with both me and Alexander," He told the four-year-old. The girl turned to Xander.

"Really? You gone play with me Ally?" she asked the brunet.

"Of course, my lady. It would be my honor to spend the morning with you." Xander took Edna's hand and kissed it. The girl giggled at her friend's behavior and skipped back to her dolls.

"So Alexander you have a problem?" Miss Wales asked him. Xander and William sat down while Xander explained what happened that morning.

"Do you know the exact date of the last time this happened?" Edmund asked him.

"I can look it up in my journal. Wait a sec." Xander ran up to get his journal.

"Let's see. October 31; so that was exactly a year ago," Xander mumbled. William paled.

"Will, what's wrong?" Mrs. Pratt asked her son.

"October 31, that's the day Lex came here 2 years ago," William explained.

"So I think it's safe to assume it has something to do with your transport here," Edmund said.

"Oh my god! Will," Xander shouted.

"What?" William asked.

"No not you. I mean Willow," Xander explained. "It makes sense. She is a Wicca. When I left she had just started. But she was training just like I am now. So if she is trying to get me back, it would make sense that the pull becomes stronger. She must be using the date of my disappearance because she thinks the connection would make it easier to get me back. And every year she is stronger, so I feel the pull harder." Williams's hands started shaking. "She is gonna take you away, isn't she?" William's voice was trembling. Xander grabbed his hand, holding it to his chest.

"No she's not," he said. "There must be a way to keep me here. I have magic too; I can stop her. Tell me there is a way I can stop her!" At that he turned to Miss Wales.

The woman looked at the boy. "There is only one way to make sure. It's to anchor you," she told him. "It will keep you anchored to a person. But when he calls you, no magic will keep you here," she explained.

"So when I anchor myself to Lee he can call me whenever he wants?" Xander asked.

"Not exactly," Miss Wales said. "William is not a mage, so to call you he needs the help of a mage or a witch."

"So how long till we can do this? What preparations do we need?" the brunet asked.

"Well the ritual exists out of two components. The first part will anchor you. I can have all what I need to do that part by next week. The second part is to set the bond and make it unbreakable. It's not really necessary for the anchoring, but it will give you and your anchor a kind of psychic bond. If you do that is completely up to you and your anchor," Miss Wales explained

"And why is that?" the teen asked.

"Well the anchoring is like a magical wedding. To make it stronger, you need to consummate it." Both William and Xander blushed at this comment. Edmund started to clean his glasses like he wanted to rub until the glass was gone.

"Right," Xander said standing up. "Well Miss Wales you gave us a lot to think about. I need to think some things through. In two days I will tell you if I want to get anchored and who my anchor will be. Come Lee, the little princess is waiting to serve us." He pulled William up and they walked to Edna's tea party.

That evening William was passing his room. He didn't understand what Xander had done that morning.

"_Why did he need to think? At first he looked so determined to stay here. And even without the consummating thing, the anchoring would be strong enough to keep him here. Maybe Lex just didn't want to be bound to a bumbling, bad poet like me. Not when he could have a proper young lady. Lisa down the road had expressed her interest in him a couple of times. Maybe he wanted someone like her to warm his bed. Not like me and Lex do all that much. In the last year, we have kissed a lot. And sometimes we touch and caress each other. I still blush while thinking of the first time I came by Lex's hand. But that was about all we did. Off course, Lex wouldn't want to do that with me, I'm a guy. And above all, he wasn't good enough for somebody like Lex. Lex was amazing; he had powers William only could dream of, he was funny, sexy, and he could make the darkest day feel like summer just by laughing at you. And I, William, the bloody awful poet thinks that angel would want to spend the rest of his life with me. Ha, what an idiot I am." _

William took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears forming in his eyes, and to ease the tightness in his throat.

"_As soon as Lex comes back from his job, I'm gone tell him that I understand if he wanted a nice lady as an anchor. It doesn't matter how I have him, as a friend or a lover, I need him here. If he's happy I will be too," _the blonde told himself.

More than an hour later, Xander walked in.

"Hey Lee. Sorry I'm late, I had some stuff I needed to take care of. I want to talk to you about something," Xander said while walking into the room. When he saw William on the bed in tears he immediately sat down in front of him.

"Lee? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" William looked up at his Lex. What was he saying? William wasn't crying. Was he? The boy's hand went to his cheeks feeling the water on them. He let out a small sob.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to," he whispers. Xander took the now wet hand into his own.

"William please tell me. You're worrying me," Xander pleaded. William shook his head.

"It's nothing Lex. The losing you thing is just getting to me a little," Xander looked him right in the eyes.

"Lex. You're not going to lose me." he started. William tried to interrupt him. But Xander didn't give him the chance. "Look that is what I wanted to talk to you about so for once shut up and listen to me, ok?" he demanded. William didn't even think of doing anything else other than nodding his head. But clearly that was enough for the teen in front of him, because Xander started again.

"Miss Wales got me thinking. I know it wouldn't be legal or anything. But in magic it would be real. And you and I would know it was real. I know you probably never thought about doing the stuff Miss Wales talked about with me. And I understand if you don't want to go that far. But I just want to spend forever with you." Xander let out a sigh, "I'm not making any sense. Am I? Ok, here goes nothing. My dearest William, I was wondering if you would consider to not only be my friend and lover but to be my husband." After his little speech, Xander opened his hand. In it were two wooden rings. They were both dragons eating their own tails. You could see the talent of the carving in every scale and the details of the head. Inside the ring were protection runes.

"Miss Wales taught me to put my magic into things I make. I know they aren't worth all that much. But it would be an honor if you considered wearing one." William threw himself around Xander's neck.

"I would love to. It will be my most prized possession." Xander kissed the blond. William opened his mouth. The feeling of belonging overwhelming the blond.

That Friday, William and Xander where standing in the study room, waiting for Miss Wales to start the ritual. She entered in a purple robe, holding a bag. She pulled out two purple candles and a piece of rope out of it.

"So boys, let's get started." Miss Wales lit the candles while the boy's extended their hands. Before tying them together, Miss Wales took their hands and cut them with a dagger, pressing the wounds together while tying the rope around their hands.

In unison the boy's spoke,

"Blood of my blood, bones of my bones. My anchor to this World. I grant you my body so we could be one. I grand you my spirit for eternity." Miss Wales dripped the wax of the candles onto the rope tying them together.

"Now you're part of each other. The goddess has seen this union and approves of it." The rope disappeared into the boys skin, leaving black markings around there wrist.

"If you do not preform the second part of the bonding within the next week, the markings will turn scarlet. If you wish to complete the bond, the rope will disappear and be replaced with a new mark. What that is I cannot tell you. It's different with each anchoring," Miss Wales explained. They both gave the woman a smile.

"Thank you Miss Wales," Xander said. "And now it's time to go to Mrs. Pratt' celebration dinner." Xander pulled his now husband behind him.

_**Slash ahead it will continue until next marker don't like don't read ! **_

Later that evening, Xander was lying in their bed waiting for his William to come out of the bathroom. William looked rather nervous, fiddling with the cuffs of his knee length shirt. Xander could still see the blush through the blond curls falling in front of the blond's face.

"God, Lee you're beautiful." William looked up, his face even redder.

"You really think so?" Xander saw the doubt in the other's eyes. He got up and walked towards the blond. He took the others arms and put them around his own hips, his own arms finding their way around Williams neck.

"Yes my dear Lee. You're God's most magnificent being. When writers write about angels they describe your blue eyes, and the curls of your silk soft, golden hair," Xander whispered in William's ear. William giggled.

"I thought I was the poet in this relationship." Xander just smiled.

"You inspire me," he said "Now come to bed with me." At this, William became serious again.

"Hey don't worry. We don't have to do anything you don't want," Xander assured, while leading William to the bed. William laid his head on Xander shoulder, inhaling Xander scent.

"But I want to do things with you. I just don't know how."

"So we discover it together. Just like we did with kissing and touching. It's just the next step," Xander reassured the boy in front of him. While caressing his neck. William looked up from Xander's shoulder. Xander took this opportunity to kiss his lover. His hands started to wonder around William's back. William's hands went up to Xander's head. The longer the kiss continued, William became more secure. He pushed Xander onto his back. The blond felt his member touching Xander's. The brunet hissed at the contact.

"Want more," he moans.

"I know," William responded. He was already working on getting Xander's pants down. Xander followed, and soon they were naked. Xander took one of Williams's nipples in his mouth, while his hand went down until he found the warmth of Williams's dick. Williams gasped; he rocked his hips into that tight grasp. It still wasn't enough for Xander. He took William's fingers into his mouth, wetting them with his tongue. Then he guided them to his ass. "Do you feel that?" William nodded. "I want you to put your finger in there and losing it up. Then at a second one, if its lose enough. I want you inside of me," Xander told him.

"You mean I be the one to ..? I thought you would want to do that," William stuttered.

Xander smiled ad him. "Maybe next time. Now, I need you to take control. I need to feel you." Xander gave the blond a small peck before lying down and opening his legs. William nodded. "Okay" he said, while his fingers where already searching for Xander's entrance. Holding Xander's head with his other hand, the blond kept on kissing his lover to distract him from the lean finger entering his hole. When the finger breach the ring of muscles, Xander let out a small hiss. William took advantage of Xander's open mouth and pushed his tongue in the brunet's mouth while his finger was moving in and out of the brunet's ass. A few minutes later, William added a second finger and start scissoring them. Xander let out a low moan while his hand was searching for the lotion he hide under his pillow. When he found the bottle, he put a vast amount of the lotion on his hand and coating the blond's long, slick cock. The boy's lips had traveled to Xander's neck.

"Now Lee, I need you." the brunet said, while he put his legs on Williams shoulders giving him even more access. Xander guided the other man's prick to his opening. This time William didn't hesitate; in one swift movement he entered the body beneath him. Xander cried out. William immediately stopped.

"Lex? Are you alright?" Xander looked William in his eyes.

"Yes I am. Please Lee move," Xander begged the man above him. So William did just that. "Bloody hell Lex, you're so tight." William quickened his pace, his fingers digging into Xander's tights.

"Lee," Xander moaned. "Faster please. Harder." William took Xander's cock in his hand.

"Cum for me Lex," he whispered into Xander's ear and bit down on Xander's neck. That did it for the brunet. Xander mimic William's movement, closing his teeth over his lover's neck, while a string of white, hot cum shoot out his dick. The feeling of his lover's ass tightening around him and the teeth on his skin drew out Williams own orgasm. While riding out his orgasm, he bit down harder until he could taste blood, and collapsed on his lover. Carefully, he pulled out his now soft cock. Xander let out a small whimper at the loss, but William quickly quieted it with a kiss. He lay down next to Xander and pulled him close to him.

**Safe to read now**

William kissed Xander's neck." God, I love you," he whispered. Xander turned towards his lover, kissing the tip of William's nose. "Love you too," he said. After a couple minutes of snuggling, Xander got up. When he came back he was clean and carried a wet cloth. He started to clean his lover. Then he saw it. Right above Williams heart where now three letters in moving black and red ink spelling "Lex".

"Oh my god Lee, my name is on your chest," Xander whispered tracing the letters with his finger. William looked at his own chest and at Xander's.

"And mine is on yours." Xander looked down on his chest. William was indeed right. In black and green ink stood the "Lee". Xander smiled down at the blond.

"Now you can't get rid of my anymore," William pulled Xander in a kiss. "Wouldn't dream of it."


	5. Chapter 5

5

_**So to make this clear I don't own anything!**_

_**This will be slash (male/Male) **_

_**I'm dyslectic and English isn't my first language so plz forgive me for mistakes I'd like to thank my beta for willing to proof read this stuff**____**. **_

_**That's about all the thing you need to know so enjoy. **_

_Italics= thoughts _

So I had I question about the nicknaming in my story and I know I never really explained it so her it goes.

William has different derivations like Bill or Will and one of those is Liam but because angel's birth name was Liam I didn't want to use that so I shorten it, and the reason Xander doesn't calls William Will is because he already calls Willow that

Chapter 4 (2001/1879: Xander 20 William 25 spike 226)

Spike was waking up with a hell of a headache.

"Bloody hell," he muttered. Before he could even open his eyes he was crushed.

"Oh my god, Spike. I can't believe you did that for me. You were out for two days.," the weight on his chest said. He heard somebody chuckle.

"Dawnie, I don't think he can answer with you crushing him," the other voice said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." At that the weight left him. He finally opened his eyes and saw Willow and Dawn.

"Hi Nibblet, Red. What's going on?" He asked.

"Well you saved Dawn and by some extent the whole world. You killed Ben, who was Glory. But because Ben is human you're ship went a bazinga and almost fried you're brain. So you went out for two days," the redhead explained.

"That explains the drum concert in my head," Spike mumbled. "So I don't want be rude. But can you two leave? My head is bloody killing me at the moment."

"Yeah sure," Dawn said and skipped out of the room. Willow lingered fiddling with her sweater.

"Spill it Red."

"I'd like your help with a spell," she whispers. Spike eyebrows went up.

"You do know my history with magic? Last time you got me hitched with a slayer," he said.

"I know, but I made this spell to bring Xander back. I need five different cores. I have the witch, slayer, watcher, and key cores; I only need a vampire core. I can call Angel, but Cordy says they are really buzzy. And the spell needs to be done next week or…" Spike stopped her.

"It's ok, Red. I really don't want the pouf here. I'll do it." Willows face lit up.

"Thanks Spike. You have no idea what this means to me. I just know I will bring him back this time." Spike rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I just don't want Angelus on my turf. Now please leave, you are hurting my head." Willow hugged the vampire and left. Spike grunted.

"_What's with these people? I'm a master vampire, not a freaking care bear_." He let out another sight before sinking back into the pillows.

"_So it's that time again. We are gone have one pissed off witch when it doesn't work." _Spike didn't know why the witch was so obsessed with bringing the boy back. She tried every year. It never worked and then Willow spends the rest of the week crying in her room and blowing stuff up. Afterwards she came out and started recharging again. Last year, Buffy had suggested stopping trying. Willow went ballistic. It was almost as bad as a few weeks ago when Glory got to Tara. Spike wondered what was so special about this boy. Angel had offered him to Spike the day he disappear; it took Spike forever to convince the Scooby's he had nothing to do with the whelps disappearance. Well, he was too buzzy that night drowning his worries and getting his as saved by Dru. He tried his damn hardest not to think about that night and why he was sitting outside his tomb. The alcohol consumed that night really helped and he couldn't remember the boy's face anymore. Spike fell asleep to the memory of brown hair and hazel eyes.

Willow was drawing a pentagram while she explained the spell. Spike didn't' really understand it. But he knew his place on the pentagram and what was expected from him. He didn't really believe it would work anyway.

"Ok guy's. Let's get started." Willow took a deep breath before she started.

"Goddess we ask your help. To bring back what was lost in time and space. Guide us through the maze of worlds and history. Earth keep us grounded." Spike put a handful of earth in to the bowl in the pentagram.

Air take us up to the next world," Gilles blew into the bowl.

"Water clear the path we need to walk," Dawn poured out her cup onto the earth.

"Fire light our way so we will see in the darkness," Buffy put her torch on the circle surrounding the bowl. A blue glow surrounded them.

"Spirit be our guide and lead us to what we seek." A flash blinded them. When Spike's eyesight came back, they were in what seemed like nothing. White was all he could see.

"So Red. What now?" Spike asked.

"Now we are gonna look for Xander. He should be the only other person here so it can't be that difficult," Willow told them. The other Scooby's just nodded but didn't move.

"So what are you waiting for? It's your friend, move! I wanna get out of here." Spike told them."

"It seems we are unable to move," Gilles said.

"So what? I'm the only one who can walk around here?" Spike questioned. Willow nodded yes.

"Spike there must be a reason you can walk around. Please find Xander.," Willow pleaded.

"How the hell I'm supposed to do that? Look around, there is nothing here," Spike yelled.

"You are the big bad master vampire here. Use your instincts or something," Buffy screamed. Spike gave her a dirty look before closing his eyes. He planned on sniffing the whelp out. Before he could try to smell him, he felt a pull to the left. Spike was not going to question the magic. He started walking to the direction of the pull.

1879

Xander was cleaning up the shop. Mr. Frank had left with his wife to help his daughter out. And he left the shop to Xander. When he was ready to close up the shop, he left to the Prats home. When he entered there room William was writing. Xander leaned over and kissed the blonds cheeks. Then he felt it, a pull he hadn't felt in 3 years.

"No. this can't be!" William ran over to him and put a hand on Xander's shoulder. The touch lessened the pull.

"Lex? What's wrong?" William asked him.

"Lee. I think they are trying to get me back again."

"No! They can't be, we are anchored!" William yelled while throwing his hands up in to the air. As soon as Williams hand left his shoulder, Xander felt the pull again.

"Lee! Don't let go of me please. It helps when you touch me," Xander asked. Williams immediately put his arm around the brunet's middle.

"Lex how can this be happening?" William asked.

"I don't know Lee. Maybe the spell weakened when Mrs. Whales died. Or maybe there is a way around the anchoring in the future. I'm sorry Lee, I just don't know. But I really don't want to go. Let's try and keep me here as long as possible. I think the only way to do that is by you holding me." William tightens his arms around his lover. Tears ran across his cheeks while he kissed Xander.

"I can do that." William whisper. "Let's go to bed." During the night, the pull grew stronger. There were moments when even Williams hold couldn't keep him. During those times, he was transfer to a white space. Sometimes he saw a silhouette. He couldn't see the details, but when he was back in their bedroom he remembered a long black coat. Xander knew it wouldn't be long before the figure will take him away from his lover. He tried to stay strong for Lee, but he just couldn't keep the tears in any more.

"Lee never forget that I love you ok?" William pulled Xander closer. Hiding his face in Xander's hair

"I'm so sorry Lex. I wish I could do more for you. So you would stay. I love you Lex." Before Williams's tears could reach Xander's hair, Xander was gone.

Spike felt like he was walking for hours. At first the pull was really strong, but it got weaker really fast. After that it spiked up once again and vanished almost completely. Slowly the pull grew stronger. Spike decided to just stay put after about two hours. It didn't really mattered where he was it, was all the same anyway. Sometimes, he saw a silhouette. After about four hours of sitting there watching the man appear and disappear, the figure finally became clearer. The man walked towards Spike. Spike still couldn't really make out the man's face. The only thing clearly defined was brown hair and hazel eyes. When the man stood in front of him, the brunet shook his head.

"Who the hell are you?" the stranger asked. He continued before Spike could answer. "I assume Wills sent you? So why are you standing around, bring me to the girls." Spike assumed the man was Xander. Spike sighed, but took Xander's hand and pulled him behind him, hoping I wouldn't take long to find the others. When they find them, Spike took his place in the pentagram, still holding the others hand. And again there was a flash and they were back at the summer house. It wasn't like the first trip. This time he felt nauseated. Spike heard heaving next to him. It was the brunet they brought back. Willow, Buffy, and Dawn were immediately beside him. Shielding the man from Spike's eyesight. Gilles watched the girls with a fond smile.

"_So why the hell aren't they puking their guts out, or even looking a little ill." _Spike scrambled back up and walked to the door.

"Ss s Spike? Are you all right?" Tara asked before he could slip out.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm a vampire, not just a little weak human boy. Now excuse me, I have a poker game." At that Spike left the house.

When Xander landed on the carpet of the summer's household, he felt miserable. He started to puke his guts out. He heard a bunch of voices around him. After throwing up, he passed out.


End file.
